houseofmousefandomcom-20200223-history
Tramp
The Tramp is the male protagonist from Disney's 1955 animated film Lady and the Tramp, as well as the tritagonist in the sequel. He was voiced by Larry Roberts in his debut, and later was voiced by Jeff Bennett in the sequel, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Lady and the tramp Tramp is introduced as a stray mutt, who overhears Jock and Trusty attempting to explain what a baby is to Lady. Tramp gives his opinion on the matter, which is somewhat negative. Annoyed with Tramp, Jock and Trusty order him out of the yard. Tramp in the original film Added by Daniela Espinoza Later on, Tramp rescues Lady, whom he calls "Pidge" from a pack of junkyard dogs. Lady reveals that she has been muzzled, and so Tramp attempts to help her take it off. He takes her to the local zoo, when he is able to manipulate a beaver into removing the device, by claiming it will help the beaver haul logs. That night, Tramp takes Lady out for a night on the town. he reveals that he goes to different houses each for scraps, and that he has a different name at every one of them. That night, he takes Lady to a small Italian restaurant, where they are served spaghetti and meatballs by the owner, Tony. Tramp takes Lady home, but on the way back, she is picked up by the dog catcher. After he finds Lady, who has been released from the pound, he attempts to apologize. However, an angered Lady confronts him on rumors she heard at the pound regarding Tramp's multiple past girlfriends. She orders him to leave, which Tramp sadly does. However, he soon hears Lady barking furiously and rushes back. Lady reveals that a rat has gotten into the baby's room, and so Tramp rushes to stop it. He is able to successfully kill the rat, but is found by Aunt Sarah. She calls the dogcatcher to take him to the pound. However, Tramp is released due to the combined efforts of Jock and Trusty, who had overheard the humans talking after they discovered that rat that Tramp had killed. The next Christmas, it's revealed that Tramp has been made a member of the family by Jim Dear and Darling. He has become the father of 4 puppies: 3 girls that look like Lady, and a son that resembles him. Lady and the Tramp 2 The second film shows that Tramp's relationship with his son, Scamp has become somewhat strained due to Scamp's desire to be a "wild dog." One day, Scamp makes a mess in the living room and is chained outside as punishment. Tramp comes to talk to Scamp, but leaves angrily and annoyed after giving him a heavy telling-off. Later on, Scamp runs away from home and Tramp blames himself for his son leaving home because he was too harsh with him. After Scamp joins a dog pack known as the "Junkyard Dogs", Scamp learns of his father's infamous reputation. Unknown to Scamp, the pack's leader, Buster, was once Tramp's protege, and now seeks revenge on Tramp. Buster later learns that Scamp is his son. When Scamp is asked by Buster to steal a chicken from his family's picnic, Tramp soon arrives and confronts Scamp on his behavior. He asks Scamp to come home, but Scamp refuses. However, later that night, a young stray (Angel) arrives and tells him and Lady that Scamp is in trouble. He and Angel race to the dog pound and Tramp saves Scamp from getting killed by a vicious pitbull named Reggie. Later, Scamp apologizes to his father for running away from home, and Tramp then apologizes to him for being too hard on him. Afterwards, the dogs reconcile and head home after Scamp retrieves his collar from Buster. In the end, the family adopts Angel as a member of the family. Bonkers Lady and Tramp make a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode "Casabonkers". They are briefly seen eating spaghetti together at the Rubber Room. 101 Dalmatians Tramp makes a cameo during the Twilight Bark scene. House of Mouse Tramp makes several appearances as a guest in the television series House of Mouse, usually sitting with Lady. Most of their scenes mimic the spaghetti scene from the film. In "Dining Goofy" Tramp and Lady were used as examples for Ludwig Von Drake's new dining options. Category:Dogs Category:Mc familys pets Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters